One and Only Shot
by SiriusUntiltheVeryEnd
Summary: Lily starts to have feelings for James.............oh no...


"OH COME ON!" Kaitlin protested.  
"No" Lily said stubbornly.  
"It wouldn't ki"  
"Oh yes it would" Kaitlin looked at her and then sighed reluctantly seeing a lost cause.  
"Fine but your going to regret it"  
"I'm really not, going to miss that arogant, self obsested, pig"  
"Not talking about me again are we?" James interupped putting his arm around Kaitlin.  
Kaitlin closed her eyes and shook her head.  
"That's why" Lily shrieked walking away frustradedly.  
"What's wrong with her?" James asked stupidly.  
Kaitlin started laughing hysterically, uncontrolably causing James to get angry.  
"WHAT!?" James questioned her.  
Sirius struted by with Remus but they both stopped seeing a red in the face Kaitlin.  
"What you say Prongs?" Remus asked alarmingly.  
Sirius knowingly asked what happened.  
"Just James being James" Kaitlin stood up wiping tears of laughter of her face.  
Getting herself she got herself back together and brushed herself off. "K now down to buissness" Kaitlin walked to James and slapped him upside the head.  
"Ow!" James winied clutching his head.  
"Don't ever interupt me when i'm talking to Lily if you ever want to even be her friend. Got it"  
"Kate that really hu"  
Kaitlin slapped him again.  
"OW"  
"say you understand" "I understand" James mocked as they walked into their compartment.

"Now James when it comes to how to treat a lady ask Remus. NOT SIRIUS!" Kaitlin ordered.  
"ME?" Sirius yelped.  
"Yes you Sirius! You can teach you how to bag a whore but if you want to learn how to court a lady ask Remus. Because he may not have the phone list but he has manners." Kaitlin answered laying on the opposite sofa.  
"I do not date whores" Sirius protested.  
"Okay then" Kaitlin scouffed sarcastically rolling her eyes.  
"Is that why I haven't dated you?" Sirius asked logically.  
"Like i would date you anyway"  
"Why n"  
"So Remus will you help this poor lovesick fool this summer?" Kaitlin ignore Sirius.  
James gave Remus a puppy dog look that made him laugh.  
"Okay" He sighed.  
"I will give you like a box of chocolate frogs if i don't have to hear about 'that Potter' for a day"  
"I'll try" "Well see you guys later" Kaitlin waved. "Were are you going?" Sirius questioned.  
"Damage control" Kaitlin groaned at Jamesshuting the door.  
"Why do I feel like this is going to be a long summer?" Remus laughed rubbing his eyes.  
"Because it will be" Peter answered moving his pawn a square on the chest board.

It was late Augst and the summer had come to a close as Kaitlin swayed to beat of the music. Oh how she loved the beatles.  
"KAITLIN!" Her mom called.  
"HUH?!" Kate called back not moving.  
"COME DOWN HERE"  
"WHY!?" "YOU HAVE VISTORS"  
"CAN THEY COME UP HERE"  
"WHY"  
"CAUSE I'M LAZY!" "KAITLIN MARIE ROBERTS"  
"ALLRIGHT, ALLRIGHT!" Kaitlin sighed walking down stairs.  
"Hey" Kaitlin said hugging Remus.  
"Hey you cut your hair." Remus smiled petting her newly shouldure length dirty blonde hair.  
"You like"  
"Yeah"  
"So wheres dumb and dumber?" Kaitlin looked around.  
"You owe me so much chocolate" Remus yawned walking past her garden.  
"You actually pulled it off?" "As much as possible" Remus pointed to James.  
"Okay hes shaved and have a new hair cut but how about manners"  
"My lady" James handed her sunflowers.  
"My favorite" Kaitlin squeeled happily and then snapped back into character.  
"Thank you James" she told him in a monotone.  
"I can't give it all away but i think my technics will work. " Remus told her sitting on the grass.  
"Over all do you think James is ready"  
Remus looked James's hopefull expression and nodded.  
"Thank you god" Kaitlin smiled and put her hair in a ponytail.  
"So wheres Padfoot"  
"I'm not sure he was here a moment ago" James shrugged.  
"Oh well i approve and James don't give her a flower the first time you see her hold off till the opportune moment. I'll go get my bags." She skipped up the stairs and attempted to pull her bags but fell.  
"Augh i should of ask one of them to help me" She groaned rubbing her bruised arms.  
"Here" Sirius appeared and picked up both her bags with ease.  
"Thanks" Kaitlin sighed in relief grabbing a 2 pound bag out the door.  
"Okay lets go"

James uncontiously played with watch. Kaitlin rolled her eyes and grabbed his hands.  
"You'll be fine as long as you don't include your ego in every situation" Kaitlin reassured him.  
"K" He gulped.  
"LILY IN HERE!" Kaitlin yelled seeing a flash of red hair.  
Lily grimaced and walked in reluctantly.  
"Hey!" Lily hugged her happily.  
Kaitlin hugged her back and gave a thumbs up sign and walked out.  
"Potter you have to leave this is only for the headboy and headgirl for the first half then you visit Remus.  
"I'm sorry disappoint you but i'm headboy" Lily rolled her eyes and sat down on the opposite bench.  
"Your seriously going to keep this up Potter"  
"You don't have to believe me" James said calmly getting a book out.  
"I'm going to find Remus"  
"You have fun"  
Lily stomped out of the room angrily.  
"Remus" Lily whispered peeking threw their compartment, trying not to wake Sirius.  
"Huh"  
"Shouldn't you be in the head boy and girl compartment"  
"Why are all the Prefects comming right now?" Remus looked at his watch quizzically.  
"Not yet but you have to stay their the whole ride" Lily stated slowly.  
"No James does since hes head boy"  
"What? What was Dumbledore thinking"  
"I don't know but i saw the letter and he got it"  
"I should go appologize" Lily shrugged wearingly leaving for the compartment.  
Lily stopped in her tracks seeing an unthinkable sight. When she left James was reading she assumed it would pass, but there he sat still reading. A quidditch book yes, but a book no less.  
"I'm sorry Potter Remus comfirmed what you were saying" Lily chrenged.  
"It's fine if i were you i wouldn't believe me either" James smiled understandingly.  
After two hours of sitting in the compartment they had two pleasant conversations. Oh yes i said pleasant conversations. Lily was in awe of how he had changed or was it a trick? Pretty soon the prefects arrived for their briefing James let Lily explain most of the legistics and only commented when neccesary.  
Maybe this year would be different with James she thought foundly.  
Oh dear i just called him James, in my head yes but still bad she hit herself on the head repeatidly through out the rest of the train ride. 


End file.
